Various receptacles have heretofore been provided for the bulk handling of various types of fresh produce, such as watermelons and the like. Such receptacles, however, because of various design characteristics are beset with one or more of the following shortcomings: (a) they are of a complex and costly construction; (b) they are awkward and difficult to set up requiring special tools and/or jigs to perform such an operation; (c) they are not capable of being collapsed, when not in use, for easy storage or shipment to the packer; and (d) they are not sufficiently strong, when loaded, to withstand normal, sometimes abusive, handling.